


Dialectic Variations

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, Languages and Linguistics, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Kalevala and Concord Dawn share a language, but they don't always mean the same thing.





	Dialectic Variations

There are a few linguistic missteps in their first days together.  Cody and Satine rarely speak Basic with one another; Cody likes the sound of it, and the way it makes Satine light up and Obi-Wan blush, and Satine is more comfortable with it than Basic.  However, Concord Dawn and Kalevala have their own evolved dialects, and it’s only because of those that Cody nearly spits his caff across the table as Satine calmly says that the clan chieftains will be having an orgy that night.

“ _ Me’bana?” _ he chokes out, waving off Obi-Wan’s worried look.

She blinks, looking up from her datapad.  “We’ve been invited to a party?” she says, in Basic this time.

“That, uh, that’s not what you  _ said _ ,” he says, carefully, “What  _ kind _ of party are they having?”

Her brows furrow even more.  “Drinking, games, singing- Cody, what do you  _ think _ I said?”

“That’s not the kind of party I was thinking of when you said  _ lararyc _ ,” he says, “It’s- it’s  _ different _ in Concordian.”

“ _ Please _ just say it.”  She raises her brows.  “If it’s something crude, I’d like to remind you that I had your  _ kad _ in my mouth not an hour ago.”

It’s Obi-Wan’s turn to choke, and Cody grins.  “Yeah, it’s a sex party.”

Satine laughs and shakes her head.  “No, I’m afraid not, but  _ do _ ask Galaar’alor if it is.  I would  _ love _ to see the look on his face.”  She giggles again, as Obi-Wan buries his face in his hand.

“Please don’t start  _ another _ incident,” he mutters, shaking his head fondly at both of them, “I’ve barely smoothed over the last one.”

“It wasn’t  _ my  _ fault that senator thought he could play grab-ass,” Cody says with a growl, “Maybe he should keep his hands to himself.”  His frown vanishes as Satine kisses his cheek, and he nuzzles her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she lays it on his shoulder for a moment.  

“My hero,” she says with a grin, then asks, “So what  _ other _ slang can you teach me?”

Obi-Wan and Cody just groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Me'bana? - what's happening?  
> lararyc - carousing


End file.
